cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
List of original series and programs broadcast by Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network Original Series Original animated series Original live-action/animation series Original live-action series European co-productions Current programming This is a list of currently running/rerunning programming on Cartoon Network, along with the year the show premiered on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Current original animated series *''Adventure Time'' (2010–present) (TV-PG)[a] *''Regular Show'' (2010–present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V)[a] *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-present) (TV-Y7-FV)[a] *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Steven Universe'' (2013-present) (TV-PG) *''Clarence'' (2014-present) (TV-PG) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014-present) (TV-PG) Current animated co-production series *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' (2012-present) (TV-PG)[a] Current acquired live-action series *''Incredible Crew'' (2012–present) (TV-PG) Current acquired animated series *''Johnny Test'' (2008–present) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV)[a] *''MAD'' (2010–present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V/TV-PG-L)[a] *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011-Present) (TV-PG)[a] *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2011–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[b] *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2011–present)[b] *''Scan2Go'' (2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[a] *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' (2012–present) (TV-PG-V) *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' (2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[a] *''Lego: Legends of Chima'' (2013–present) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) *''Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova'' (2013–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013–present)[a] (TV-PG) *''Grojband'' (2013-present) (TV-PG) Current reruns of former original series *''Ben 10'' (2005-2008; 2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV) Current reruns of former European co-productions *''Hero: 108'' (2010–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] Current reruns of former acquired series *''Tom and Jerry'' (1992–present) (TV-G) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002–2006; 2009–present) (TV-Y7) *''Looney Tunes'' (1992–2004; 2009; 2011–present) (TV-G) *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' (2011–present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2011–present) (TV-Y7)[b] *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' (2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies'' (2012–present) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' (2012–2013) (TV-PG-V) *''Total Drama World Tour'' (2010–2011; 2013-present) (TV-PG-D) Current Programs Airing on Cartoon Planet only *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996–2008; 2010–2011) (TV-G)[c] *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997–2008; 2009) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Cow and Chicken'' (1997–2008) (TV-Y7)[c] *''I Am Weasel'' (1997–2008) (TV-Y7)[c] *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998–2008; 2010-2011) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (1999–2013) (TV-Y7) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (1999–2012) (TV-Y7) *''Grim & Evil'' (2001–2003; 2005–2008) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2002–2008; 2010–2012) (TV-Y7) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2003–2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Evil Con Carne'' (2003–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004–2009) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Camp Lazlo'' (2005–2010; 2012) (TV-Y7) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005–2010) (TV-Y7) *''Chowder'' (2007–2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008–2010; 2012) (TV-Y7-FV) (Also airs on reruns since June 6, 2013) *''Robotomy'' (2010–2011) (TV-PG-V) Original animated series currently on hiatus *''The Problem Solverz'' (2011-present) (TV-PG) *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (2011-present) (TV-PG) Acquired animated series currently on hiatus *''The Garfield Show'' (2009–present) (TV-Y7) *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' (2011–present) (TV-Y7-FV) Current Programming Blocks *Flicks (2008–present) *Pizza Night with Pizza Steve (2014) Upcoming Programming This is a list of upcoming programming on Cartoon Network, along with the year the show will premiere on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Upcoming original animated series *''I Heart Tuesdays'' (TBA) (TV-PG) *''We Bare Bears'' (TBA) (TV-PG) *''Over The Garden Wall'' (2014) (TV-PG) Upcoming Pilots *''Mars Safari (TBA 2014) (TV-PG)[4][5] Upcoming Acquired Series *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2015) (TV-PG) *''Wabbit'' (2015) (TV-PG) *''Sonic Boom'' (November 8, 2014) Former Programming This is a list of former programming on Cartoon Network, along with the year the show premiered on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Original Series Former animated series *''The Moxy Show'' (1993–2000) (TV-Y7) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1994–2001) (TV-Y7/TV-PG/TV-14) *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995–2002) (TV-Y7/TV-G) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (1999–2004) (TV-G) *''Sheep in the Big City'' (2000–2004) (TV-Y7) *''Time Squad'' (2001–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Samurai Jack'' (2001–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003–2005) (TV-PG-V) *''Megas XLR'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2006–2008) (TV-Y7) *''Class of 3000'' (2006–2008) (TV-Y7) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008–2013) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''The Secret Saturdays'' (2008–2010) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010–2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Generator Rex'' (2010–2013) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010–2011) (TV-PG-V)[e] Former live-action/animated series *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) Former live-action series *''Bobb'e Says'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''BrainRush'' (2009) (TV-G) *''Destroy Build Destroy'' (2009–2012) (TV-PG) *''Dude, What Would Happen'' (2009–2012) *''The Othersiders'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Run It Back'' (2010–2011) (TV-G) *''Tower Prep'' (2010) (TV-PG-V) *''Level Up'' (2012-2013) (TV-PG-V) Former European co-productions *''Chop Socky Chooks'' (2008) (TV-Y7) *''Robotboy'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2002–2006) (TV-Y7) Acquired series Reruns of shows owned by Turner Entertainment Co and Warner Bros. *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (TV-Y7) (1993–2001; 2011)[c] *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1994–2005) (TV-Y7) *''The Addams Family (1973 Animated Series)'' (TV-G) (1995–2005) *''The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series)'' (TV-Y7) (1992–2000) (make it to Disney Junior) *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' (1993–1999) (TV-G) *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y) *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1996–1998) (TV-Y7) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1993–2001) (TV-Y) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Animaniacs'' (TV-G) (1997–2001)[d] *''Aquaman'' (TV-G) (1994–2000) *''Arabian Knights'' (TV-G) (1992–2000) *''Astro Boy (1963 series)'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2007–2008) *''Atom Ant'' (TV-G) (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Banana Splits'' (1992–2000; 2008) (TV-Y) *''Barney Bear'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Batfink'' (1993–1997) (TV-G) *''Batman Beyond'' (2001–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1997–2004) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Battle of the Planets'' (1995–2000) (TV-G) *''Beetlejuice'' (1997–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Betty Boop'' (1992–1998) (TV-G) *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''Biskitts'' (1993–1999) (TV-G) *''Blinky Bill'' (1995–1998) *''The Bob Clampett Show'' (2000–2002) (TV-G) *''The Brady Kids'' (1995–1999) *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (1992–1997) (TV-G) *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' (1999) (TV-Y7) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' (1992–1997) *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1993–2005) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Capitol Critters'' (1993–1998) (TV-G) *''Casper and Friends'' (1992–2006) (TV-G) *''Casper and the Angels'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Cattanooga Cats'' (1994–2000) (TV-Y) *''Cave Kids'' (1996) (TV-Y) *''CB Bears'' (1995–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Centurions'' (1994–1996) (TV-Y7) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1993–1998) (TV-G) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Chilly Willy'' (1992–1998) (TV-G) *''The Chuck Jones Show'' (2000–2004) (TV-G) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' (1992–1998) (TV-G) *''Clue Club'' (1994–2004) (TV-Y7) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1993–1999) (TV-G) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1997–2001) (TV-G) *''Devlin'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Dingbat'' (1994–2000) (TV-G) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (1997–2000) (TV-G) *''Dinosaucers'' (1994–1997) (TV-G) *''Droopy'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1997–2002) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Dragon's Lair'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''Drak Pack'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (1992–2004) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1996–1999) *''Fangface'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''Fantastic Four'' (1992–1999) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Fantastic Max'' (1993–2000) (TV-G)[c] *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1994–1998) (TV-G) *''Felix the Cat'' (1992–1998) (TV-G) *''Fish Police'' (TV-G) *''The Flintstones'' (TV-G) (1992–2004; 2012)[c] *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1994–2004) *''The Flintstones Comedy Show'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''Fly Tales'' (1999) *''Freakazoid!'' (1997–2003) (TV-G) *''The Funky Phantom'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (1995–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1994–2000) (TV-G) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Garfield and Friends'' (1995–1999) (USA) (TV-G) *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''George of the Jungle (1967)'' (1992–1995) (TV-G) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1992–1997) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1992–2000) (TV-G)'' *''Godzilla'' (1993–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Gumby'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y/TV-G) *''Halloween Is Grinch Night'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Happy Harmonies'' (1992–1994) *''Harlem Globetrotters'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Heathcliff'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Herculoids'' (1996–2000) (TV-G) *''The Hillbilly Bears'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Hokey Wolf'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y7) *''The Hoober-Bloob Highway'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G)[c] *''The Impossibles'' (1992–2000) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y) *''Jabberjaw'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''James Bond Jr.'' (1993) *''The Jetsons'' (1992–2004; 2012) (TV-G) *''Jonny Quest'' (1993–1996)(TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Late Night, Black and White'' (1993–2004) (TV-G) *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (1994–1997) (TV-Y) *''The Little Rascals'' (1993–2000) (TV-G) *''The Looney Tunes Show (2002)'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Loopy De Loop'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Lorax'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Magilla Gorilla'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Marmaduke'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (1995–1997) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (1997–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' (1993–2000) *''Mister T'' (1993–1997) *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' (1993–1996) *''Mr. Magoo'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Mel-O-Toons'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The New Three Stooges'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (2001–2006) (TV-G) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1993–2008) (TV-Y7) *''The New Shmoo'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Ninja Robots'' (1994) (TV-Y7-FV) *''O Canada'' (1997–2002) *''Pac-Man'' (1993–2000) *''Paw Paws'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Peter Potamus'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Pingu'' (1992–?) (TV-Y) *''The Pink Panther Show'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995–2000) (TV-Y) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1992–1997) (TV-Y7) *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Popeye'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Popeye Show (2001-2004) (TV-G) *''Police Academy'' (1994–1998) (TV-Y) *''Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You?'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Pound Puppies'' (1994–1999) (TV-G) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1993–2007) (TV-G) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1999–2002) (TV-Y7) *''ReBoot'' (1999–2001) (TV-Y7) *''Richie Rich'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Rickety Rocket'' (1992–1997) (TV-Y) *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Road Rovers'' (1998–2000) *''Robotech'' (1998–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Roman Holidays'' (1992–1997) (TV-G) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1999–2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''The Ruff & Reddy Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (1992–2009) (TV-G)[c] *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Screwy Squirrel'' (1992–2003) (TV-G) *''Secret Squirrel'' (1992–2000) (TV-G)[c] *''Sealab 2020'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Shazzan'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Shirt Tales'' (1995–1998) (TV-G) *''Silverhawks'' (1997–2000) (TV-G) *''Sky Commanders'' (1993–1997) *''The Skatebirds'' (1992–1997) (TV-G) *''Small World'' (1996–2001) (TV-Y) *''The Smurfs'' (1993–2004) (TV-G)[c] *''Snagglepuss'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Snorks'' (1992-2000) (TV-G) *''Space Ghost'' (1992–2000) (TV-Y7) *Space Kiddetes (1993–1998) *''Speed Buggy'' (1994–2004) (TV-Y7) *''Speed Racer'' (1992–2002) (TV-Y7) *''Super Chicken'' (1992–1997) (TV-Y7) *''Super Friends'' (1994–2002) (TV-Y7) *''The Super Globetrotters'' (1995–1998) (TV-Y7) *''Superior Defender Gundam Force'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996–2003) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993–2000) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''Sidekick'' (2011–2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Tabaluga'' (1998) (TV-G) *''Taz-Mania'' (1992–1997; 1998–2003) (TV-G) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' (1992–2004) (TV-G) *''The Tex Avery Show'' (1996–2002) (TV-Y) *''These Are the Days'' (1994–1997) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1997–1999) (TV-Y7-FV) *''ThunderCats (1985)'' (1997–2000; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1999–2001) (TV-G) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (1997–2002; 2005–2006) (TV-G)[c] *''Top Cat'' (1992–2000) (TV-G)[c] *''ToonHeads'' (1992–2005) (TV-G) *''Touche Turtle and Dum Dum'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show'' (1992–2002) (TV-G) *''Underdog'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1993–1999) (TV-G) *''Voltron'' (1997–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Wacky Races'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1993–2003) (TV-G) *''Wally Gator'' (1993–2000) (TV-Y) *''Waynehead'' (1997–2000; 2013) (TV-G) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1993–1997) *''Where's Huddles?'' (1992–1999) *''Wildfire (1986 TV series)'' (1995–1997) *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1997–1998) (TV-G) *''Yakky Doodle'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1992–2000) (TV-G)[c] *''Yogi's Gang'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Yogi's Space Race'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1992–2000) (TV-G) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1994–1999) (TV-G) *''Young Samson'' (1993–2000) Former acquired animated series *''6teen'' (2008–2011) (TV-PG-DV) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (2010) *''Astro Boy (2003)'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2003–2004) *''Atomic Betty'' (2004–2005) (TV-Y7) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002–2008) (TV-Y) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' (2010–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2011–2012) *''The Batman'' (2004–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2008–2011) *''Beware the Batman'' (TV-PG-V) (2014) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2010–2012) *''BeyWheelz'' (2012–2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Big Bag'' (1996–1998) (TV-G) *''Blue Dragon'' (2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2002–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-D) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2009–2012) (TV-Y7)[c] *''Chaotic'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Chaotic: M'arillian Invasion'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Code Lyoko'' (2003–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Cyborg 009'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''D.I.C.E.'' (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dragon Ball'' (2001–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1998–2008) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-DV) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Dragon Hunters'' (2006–2007) (TV-PG) *''Duel Masters'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2006–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (2005-2007) (TV-Y) *''Gigantor'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Gormiti'' (2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''George of the Jungle'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''.hack//Roots'' (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hamtaro'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y/TV-G) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2002–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hot Wheels AcceleRacers'' (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2009–2011) *''Idaten Jump'' (2006–2008) (TV-PG) *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005–2006) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-L) *''Justice League'' (2001–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004–2006; 2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Knights of the Zodiac'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2005–2010) (TV-Y)[c] *''The Land Before Time'' (TV series: 2007–2008; Films: 1998–2010) *''League of Super Evil'' (2009-2010) (TV-Y7) *''Max Steel'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mega Man Star Force'' (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *''MetaJets'' (2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (2002) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''SEED Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002–2003) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-SV) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' (2001)(TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (2000–2002) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008–2009) (TV-Y/TV-Y7/TV-G) *''Mucha Lucha'' (2002–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Naruto'' (2005–2009) (TV-PG-DSV)[e] *''Outlaw Star'' (2001–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''One Piece'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V)[e] *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2002–2006) (TV-Y7) *''Pecola'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y) *''Pet Alien'' (2005) (TV-Y7) *''Pink Panther & Pals'' (2010) (TV-G/TV-Y7) *''Pokémon: Indigo League'' (2002–2004; 2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands'' (2002–2004; 2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: The Johto Journeys'' (2004–2005; 2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Johto League Champions'' (2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Master Quest'' (2005; 2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Advanced'' (2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' (2004–2007; 2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' (2005–2009) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (2006) (TV-Y7-FV) (aired on Toonami)[c] *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' (2007–2008; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension'' (2008–2009; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles'' (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors'' (2010–2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''Pokémon: Black & White'' (2011–2012) (TV-Y7-FV)[c] *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2006) (TV-PG) *''Princess Natasha'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *''Rave Master'' (2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2004–2006) (TV-Y7)[f] *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-14-V) *''Sailor Moon'' (1998–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010–2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Sitting Ducks'' (2003–2005) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Spliced!'' (2010) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008–2013) (TV-PG-V)[g] *''Static Shock'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV)[g] *''Stoked!'' (2009–2010) (TV-PG-D) *''Storm Hawks'' (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[g] *''Sunday Pants'' (2005) (TV-PG) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Team Galaxy'' (2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Teen Titans'' (TV-Y7-FV) (2003–2010; 2012) *''Tenchi Muyo!'' (2000–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *Tenchi Universe (2000-2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *Tenchi in Tokyo (2000-2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *''ThunderCats'' (2011-2012) (TV-PG-V)[e] *''Totally Spies!'' (2003–2007; 2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Total Drama Action'' (2009) (TV-PG-D) *''Total Drama Island'' (2008; 2010–2011; 2012) (TV-PG-D) *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' (2012) (TV-PG-D) *''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' (2014) (TV-PG-D) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Transformers: Beast Wars'' (1998–1999) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)[d] *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2003–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Young Justice'' (2011–2013) (TV-PG-V)[c] *''YuYu Hakusho'' (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2002–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV)[f] *''Zatch Bell!'' (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Zixx'' (2006–2007) (TV-Y7) *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Zoids: New Century'' (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) Former acquired live-action series *''10 Count'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''My Dad's a Pro'' (2010–2011) *''Re:Evolution of Sports'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Goosebumps'' (2007–2009) (TV-PG)[d] *''Hole in the Wall'' (2010–2013) (TV-G) *''Slamball'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Survive This'' (2009) (TV-PG) *''Thumb Wrestling Federation'' (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Unnatural History'' (2010) (TV-PG-V) Former blocks aired on Cartoon Network *2-in-a-Row *2-of-a-kind *70's Super Explosion (1995-1996) *Acme Hour (1997-2003) *Acme Radio Hour (1995-1997) *Action Flicks (2008-2009) *Adult Swim (2001-2005) *Afternoon Adventures (1995-1996) *All-Star Naughty List (2007) *The Best Sunday Night on Television (1995-1996) *Big Wednesday (1997) *Boomeraction *Boomerang (2000-2004) *Camp Cartoon (2003-2004) *Carrot Top's A.M. Mayhem (1995) *Cartoon-a-Doodle-Doo (1997-2000) *Cartoon Cartoons (1997–2003) *Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (1999-2003) *Cartoon Cartoon Weekends (1999-2000) *Cartoon Cartoon Summer (2000-2001) *The Cartoon Cartoon Show (2000–2003; 2005–2008) *The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 (2002–2008) *Cartoon Network Gone MAD (2011) *Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre (1997–2007) *Cartoon Network's Fridays (2003) *Cartoon Network's Holiday Rush (2005) *Cartoon Olio (2001-2002) *Cartoon Planet (1995-2000; 2012-2014) *CN Real (2009) *CN Sports (2009) *CN Thursday Nights (2008) *DC Nation (2012–2014) *Double Vision (1993-1996) *Down Wit' Droopy-D (1992-1995) *Dynamite Action Squad (2007-2008) *Fridays (2003–2007) *Fried Dynamite (2007–2008) *Funny For Your Face (2007–2008) *Har Har Tharsdays (2008–2010) *High Noon Toons (1994–1995) *Hullabanew (2007) *JBVO (2000-2001) *Jetsons' Tuesdays (1995) *Johnny Johnny (2009) *Last Bell (2003–2004) *Late Night Black & White (1993-2003) *Look What We Found! (1995) *Lumpus and Slinkman's Cabin Fever (2005) *Master Control (2007) *Miguzi (2004–2007) *The Morning Crew (1992-1993) *Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre (1995–1997) *Mysteries Inc. (1997-2000) *New @ 7 (2013) *The New Thursday Nights (2008) *Power Zone (1995-1997) *Primetime (2001-2004) *Prime Time Toons (1995) *Saturday Crush Zone (2009) *The Saturday Morning Block (1999) *Saturday Video Entertainment System (2003–2004) *Scaretoon Scaretoon Fright-Days (2002) *Scooby Alley (2004–2005) *Scooby Universe (2003) *Shocktober (2003) *Summer @ Seven (2007) *Summer Fridays (2003) *Sunday Afternoon Mysteries (1995–1997) *Super Adventures (1992–1996) *Super Chunk (1992–2001; 2009) *Thumbtastic After School Event (2008–2009) *Tickle U (2005–2007) *Toonami (1997–2008) **Toonami Midnight Run (1999-2003) **Toonami Rising Sun (2000) **Toonami Super Saturday (2001-2003) *Toonapalooza (1995–1996) *Total Drama Tuesdays (2009) *Totally Atomic (2005) *You Are Here (2008–2010) Former mini-series, specials and marathons *The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo (2002) *The 10 Greatest Cartoons of All Time (1998) *The 50 Greatest Cartoons of All Time (1998) *A Night of New Year's Eve-il (2001) *A Very Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Holiday Special (2000) *The Academy Award Special (1997) *All Dogs Go To The Movies (1996) *The Big Pick (2000) *The Big Pick 2 (2001) *Brak's Extravagant New Year's Eve Cartoon Partay Show Spectacular! *Captain Planet Earth Day Marathon (1995-2000) *Cartoon Campaign 2000 (2000) *Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest (2002) *The Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party (2000-2001) *Cartoon Network Christmas (1995) *Cartoon Network Dog Bowl (1995) *Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday (2012) *Cartoon Network's Funniest Bloopers and Other Embarrassing Moments (2003) *Cartoon Network's Greatest Cartoon Countdown (1999) *Cartoon Network's NBA All-Star Slam (2003) *The Christmas Party (1992-2004) *Christmas Joyride in July (1995) *Courage's Trick or Shriek Marathon (2002) *Daffy Duck's Feather's Day Special (2000) *Dexter Goes Global (2001) *Dexter's President's Day Marathon (2000) *Don't be my Valentine (2004) *The Dr. Seuss Festival Marathon (1995-2002) *The Golden Betty Awards (1995) *Golden Betty Awards Week (1995) *Hadji New Year! (1994) *It's Kevin Wollenwebber Day (1995) *The Jetson's Marathon (1995) *June Bugs (2000–2003; 2012) *Looney Movie Marathon (2000; 2001) *March Movie Madness (2007) *Mil-Looney-Um (1999) *Mission: Kids Next Door Weekend (2003) *The Mother's Day Mamathon (2000; 2001; 2002) *My Favorite Fred (2000) *The Mysterious 25 Hours of Doo (1995) *National Ed Day Marathon (2000) *New Year's Eve Bash! (2000) *The Non-Stop-Stones-a-Thon (1994) *The Pirates of Dark Water Marathon (1995) *Popeye's 60th (1993) *Porky's Birthday Weekend (2001) *Props (2007) *Saturday Japanime (1995) *Scaretoon Scaretoon Fright-Days (2002) *Scooby Hits Hollywood *Scooby-Doo/Courage The Cowardly Dog Scare-A-Thon (2000) *Scooby-Doo Movie Week (1995) *Sheep in the Big City Marathon (2001) *Speak Up (2012) *Superheroes Weekend (1997) *Tex Avery's Marathon of Fools (2001) *Those Meddling Kids: 25 Hours of Doo (1998) *Thanksgiving Movie Marathon (2006) *Tiny Toons Marathon (1999) *Toon June Wedding (1995) *Valentoons (1995) Original movies Made-for-TV films *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip'' (December 10, 1999) (TV-G) *''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' (November 3, 2001) (TV-G) *''The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas'' (October 7, 2003) (TV-Y7) *''Party Wagon'' (February 27, 2004) (TV-G) *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O.'' (August 11, 2006) (TV-Y7) *''Class of 3000: Home'' (November 3, 2006) (TV-Y7) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting'' (November 23, 2006) (TV-Y7) *''Re-Animated'' (December 8, 2006) (TV-PG) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip'' (January 14, 2007) (TV-Y7) *''Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo?'' (February 18, 2007) (TV-Y7) *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (March 30, 2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen'' (July 6, 2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (August 10, 2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (November 21, 2007) (TV-PG-V) *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'' (January 21, 2008) (TV-Y7) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical'' (May 25, 2008) (TV-Y7) *''The Secret Saturdays: The Kur Stone'' (October 4, 2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (October 12, 2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination'' (November 27, 2008) (TV-PG; original airing/Boomerang airing, TV-Y7) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (November 8, 2009) (TV-Y7) *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (November 25, 2009) (TV-PG-V) *''Firebreather'' (November 24, 2010) (TV-PG-V) *''Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood'' (November 20, 2011) *''Level Up'' (November 23, 2011) (TV-PG-V) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (March 23, 2012) (TV-Y7-FV) Theatrical films *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (July 3, 2002) (theatrical: PG; television: TV-PG) *''Samurai Jack'' (TBA) Pilots See also: What a Cartoon!#List of shorts This is a list of pilots on Cartoon Network, along with the year the pilot premiered on Cartoon Network, and the rating. Successful pilots *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Meet the Reaper'' (1999) (TV-Y7-FV)[h] *''Sheep in the Big City: In the Baa-ginning'' (2000) (TV-Y7)[h] *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' (2000) (TV-Y7-FV)[h] *''Kids Next Door: No P in the OOL'' (2001) (TV-Y7)[i] *''LowBrow'' (2002) (TV-Y7)[j] *''Regular Show'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] Failed pilots *''Thrillseeker'' (1999) *''King Crab: Space Crustacean'' (1999) *''Foe Paws'' (2000)[h] *''Longhair and Doubledome: Good Wheel Hunting'' (2000)[h] *''Lost Cat'' (2000)[h] *''Lucky Lydia'' (2000)[h] *''Nikki'' (2000)[h] *''Prickles'' (2000)[h] *''Trevor!'' (2000)[h] *''Uncle Gus'' (2000)[h] *''Captain Sturdy'' (2001)[i] *''Ferret and Parrot'' (2001)[i] *''IMP, Inc.'' (2001)[i] *''A Kitty Bobo Show'' (2001) [i] *''Major Flake'' (2001)[i] *''My Freaky Family'' (2001)[i] *''Swaroop'' (2001)[i] *''Utica Cartoon'' (2001)[i] *''Yee Hah & Doo Dah'' (2001)[i] *''Bagboy!'' (2002)[j] *''Colin Versus the World'' (2002)[j] *''Commander Cork'' (2002)[j] *''Fungus Among Us'' (2002)[j] *''Jeffrey Cat'' (2002)[j] *''Longhair and Doubledome: Where There's Smoke, There's Bob'' (2002)[j] *''Maktar'' (2002)[j] *''Private Eye Princess'' (2002) (TV-Y7) *''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006) (TV-MA-V) *''Plastic Man'' (2006) *''Welcome to Wackamo'' (2006) *''Zoot Rumpus'' (2006) *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover'' (2007) *''What's Wrong with Ruth?'' (2007) *''Little Rikke'' (2008) *''Spang Ho!'' (2009) *''3 Dog Band'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Baloobaloob's Fun Park'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Danger Planet'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Joey to the World'' (2010) (TV-14)[k] *''Le Door'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Maruined'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Meddlen Meddows'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Spleenstab'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''Stockboys of The Apocalypse'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''The Awesome Chronicles of Manny and Khan'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''The Borneos'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] *''YES'' (2010) (TV-PG)[k] Toonami Series Cartoon Network's Toonami The series that appeared on Cartoon Network's Toonami block from March 17, 1997 to September 20, 2008. Note: The dates under "End Date" are the last time the series appeared on Toonami or Toonami's Midnight Run. Some series had multiple runs that were not always consecutive. Adult Swim's Toonami The series that have appeared on Adult Swim's Toonami block from May 26, 2012 to the present. Category:Lists of Cartoon Network television series Category:Lists